


Josette's Run

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josette's final flight to Widows' Hill, her fall, her dying words, and thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josette's Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own interpretation of 'Dark Shadows', using a scene, which has been used in every version I've seen. In it, Victoria finds out a bit early about Josette and Barnabas, dreaming of Josette herself.

Run, run, she'd run so far, sobbing, sobbing. The twigs bit her feet, the dirt clung to them, as she tried to run away from her own tears, her own awareness. She'd lost both of them, Barnabas and Angelique. Now, all she could do was flee like a coward, like the weak woman she was.

Her own thoughts brought her to a stop. The sense of her own helplessness, the damsel in white, came to her in a rush of anger. Josette stared at the cliff, right at the edge of her feet, the bluff known as Widows' Hill. The waves were crashing against the rocks, the wind howled with a hundred, despairing female voices. If only she possessed the power of the waves and the wind! There was a single voice, laughing amidst all the cries. Even in this din, Josette knew it was Angelique. 

"No!" Josette screamed over the crash of the waves, the howls, and laughter. "No!"

"Josette!" He was standing behind her. Josette turned, almost losing her footing, as she saw her Barnabas. A pale, dead mockery of her Barnabas, standing a few feet away from her, reaching out his hands to her. He still wore the onyx ring upon his finger. His dark eyes were as mesmerizing as ever, as they stared at her, bright with tears. Her blood was still smeared around his mouth.

"What have you done?" Josette's hand reached up to touch the wound upon her neck. "What are you trying to do?"

"I won't lose you!" Rage, as powerful as the storm filled Barnabas' voice. "You agreed to become my bride! You will become my bride for all eternity!"

"You would do to me what Angelique has done to you?" Josette whispered. It didn't matter that the wind howled and laughed. She knew Barnabas could hear her. "You would curse me with your love, bind me to you, leaving me no escape and no choice?"

"Yes!" The menace was back in Barnabas' voice. "There is no escape from me, my love." He advanced upon her with bared fangs. "You have no choice!"

"Yes, I do." It was in anger, as much as despair and sadness that Josette DuPres Collins stepped back, off the edge of Widows' Hill. As she fell, she could hear Barnabas' cry and Angelique's laughter. Monsters. You deserve each other. Mingled with the anger was a sorrow, an overpowering regret. I wish I'd been stronger. If I'd been stronger, maybe I could have stopped you from turning into monsters. Maybe I could have saved you.

This was Josette DuPres Collins' last thought, before she died. Victoria Winters awoke in her cell, tears streaming from her eyes. She'd felt Josette's sorrow, anguish, and helplessness, as if they were her own emotions. It was as if she'd been Josette herself. 

I must be a witch, Victoria thought. How else could I know exactly what she felt, when she died? Josette, oh, Josette. Victoria buried her face in her hands and wept.


End file.
